elvatronchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Necyte
"Once the symbol of fear during the Mage War, Necyte is the grand symbol of Arsaria next to the White City, Betor." ―scroll of Arsarian History. Necyte was the floating fortress and sanctuary of the mages during the Mage War. At the time, it was considered the symbol of fear in the eyes of all those that were non-arcane users. Now it the main area that holds much information and history of the land inside its great libraries and shops. Background Necyte originally was a city on an island that was located Northeast of the city Ekul. It was during the time that the rebellion of Elemental Knights had made themselves known during the rule of Lance Sheol, the Grand Mage of the Magic Imperium. The Elemental Knights began their rebellion using Guerrilla warfare tactics in hopes of wiping out groups of mages and creating a fear amongst the ranks of those who controlled the non-arcane. The Elemental Knights knew that their main target had to be the Grand Mage himself if they were to shake the resolve of the others that followed his lead. They continued to push back the mages each time, with each battle won began to lower the mages resolve. Lance Sheol had been in retreat with hopes of turning around this unexpected turn of events. Lance had been pushed as far across Arsaria as the city of Ekul. In a desperate attempt to escape the warriors choosen by the Old Gods, Lance and a group of 15 of his followers had the plan of heading up North to High Port where they could recollect themselves and then get back on the mainland through Grandsul. They would destroy all the ships in the port aside from the one that they would hijack to escape in. Once the mages started out to sea, an Elemental Knight with the power of water had created a large wave and sent it toward the ships, catching then smashing the ships against the jagged rocks of Necyte's island. A few mages had perished during the collision, but unfortunately for the Elemental Knights that were on their trail, the Grand Mage had survived with most of his followers. Lance Sheol decided that it was time to strike back and with no other way for the Elemental Knights to follow for the time being, he would create one of the greatest creations that he would ever have in his lifetime. He would raise the city of Necyte. Raising a city would be difficult as it would require must focus from not only himself, but for those that were with them. This spell would also call for the energy of those casting but there were too few for it to work properly. It would not be an issue for the Grand Mage as he had a substitute for the mages' energy that they would surely need, the people of Necyte themselves would help raise the city if they consented to it or not. Lance and his followers appeared in the middle of Necytle forming a circle and each had inches away from each others' extended hands. Lance Sheol would begin the spells chant and each mage would beging the chant themselves one after the other. What can be described as lightning started at Lance, his eyes now a blue-white glow from the spells power, and passed to the next mage one after another. The chants became louder and the mages began to lift and hover just about the ground. Pink energy orbs would start to pool into the large circle that the mages had created with their bodies. This was the life energy of the people in the city. Each person was crying out in aggonizing pain before dropping to the ground, their lives being sacrificed to the spell. This would go on for two hours, collecting of life energy and focusing it into what was now a large ball pulsating with electricity. Once the two hours had passed, the mages finished their chants and Lance Sheol uttered the final phrase to the spell causing the large pink energy sphere they collected to sink into the ground. The earth began to shake and rumble and the sky began to turn dark as if the Gods themselves were pounding on the ground. Slowly the island began to lift from the waters until it was high enough in the sky to pass over most of Arsaria. The Grand Mage's greatest creation, the floating city of Necyte had been completed.